The Two Voltrons
by littlemiss76
Summary: Ever wondered what the Two Voltrons were up to while the celebrations were going on after the defeat of the Fleet Of Doom? *If this story offends some readers that is not my intent. I based both Voltrons personalities on people I actually know.*


This is a little short story is based the Fleet of Doom special.

Rated PG13/R (I think).

The characters are owned by WEP and/or TOEI I do not own them. I am just having fun with them.

SUMMARY: Ever wondered what the Two Voltrons were up to while the celebrations were going on after the defeat of the Fleet Of Doom?

A comedy with mild lanuage and sexual references.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two Voltrons are standing side by side watching the others celebrating at the victory after defeating the Fleet of Doom.

"Will you look at them down there, they way there are carry on you would think they were the ones who defeated Lotor and not us." Vehicle mentions to Lion.

"Don't you mean I did most of the work? I am exhausted, I just want to go home break up and get some sleep." Lion yawns.

Vehicle turns his head to Lion. "You? Excuse me but I was in the battle too." reminds Vehicle

"Oh please you were here only at the end, where were you for most of this special? In a space ship in pieces. I was the one doing most of the battle thank you very much." boasts Lion.

"That was not my fault. At least I was here for the final battle or you still would have been in Lotor's clutches thank you very much." Vehicle says proudly.

"I have been fighting Robeasts for two seasons and you what one season only. I think I know what I am doing." Lion brags to Vehicle.

"Humph! Well look who is Mr. Popular." mumbles Vehicle.

"What are you so sore about? It is not my fault that I have more fans then you. It must be my good looks charm and personality." Lion sings his own praises.

"Will you look at the ego on you!" Vehicle mocks.

"I have an ego? Since when? I am sorry that you are not as popular as me. The kiddies loved me when I made my debut. Just look at the toy sales." Lion shows off egotistically.

"Why is that?" asks Vehicle.

"How should I know?" answers Lion. "Maybe cause I break up into five lions instead of 15, what is that you break up into exactly?" asks Lion, slightly confused.

"You know that is a good question, I do not think I even know. I have a Air, Sea and Land team, I know that part. So I must be made of cars, boats and aeroplanes, I think." answers Vehicle.

"So how do you know what to put together first how does Jeff know are you colour-coded or have numbers in which goes where or both?" Lion asks sarcastically.

"Very funny?" Vehicle says mockingly. "Hang on." Vehicle picks up one of his feet and looks. "Looks like both a number and a colour. Here it says red five."

Lion just shakes his head. "He is so dumb" mumbles Lion.

"What was that?" asks Vehicle

"Nothing." Lion replies innocently.

"Mr Popular thinks he can make fun of me just cause he had..." Vehicle mumbles.

"I heard that." says Lion.

"Heard what?" Vehicle asking innocently.

"Don't tell me that your jealous?" asks Lion.

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous over you?" asks Vehicle angrily.

"You are! Oh my god I never thought I would see the day." exclaims Lion.

"No not in the least. Why should I be? I did see a couple of episodes of Voltron 3D, now why would I be jealous of that?" asks Vehicle sarcastically.

Lion groans "Please, do not remind me! You would have to bring that up."

Vehicle gives a cheesy grin "You betcha!"

"Have you heard, there is to be a movie made about little ole me." boasts Lion

"Yeah I heard that but...." says Vehicle

"But? But what?" asks Lion

"Um... I do not know how to tell you this." says Vehicle quietly. "Have you... have you read the script to the movie?" asks Vehicle quickly.

"No I do not believe I have. Why?" asks Lion

Vehicle's reaches into the tiny space between his chest and the red plane and grabs out a envelope and hands it to Lion.

"I think you should read this first. Before you go boasting about the movie". says Vehicle. "And mate, I am really, really sorry."

"Sorry? What about?" asks Lion as he takes the envelope opens it up and starts to read. While Lion is reading Vehicle looks over to Lion and he notices Lion go very pale.

Lion finishes reading and looks over to Vehicle very angry and annoyed.

"What the fuck was that? That has to be some sort of joke?" asks Lion. "That was bullshit! You must of given me the wrong script. Hand me the real one."

Vehicle gulps. *this is not going to be good* thinks Vehicle. "Sorry mate that was the real one."

"Fuck No!" Lion "Who is this Mark's anyway? I have never heard of him. By the looks of this I very doubt he even watched My Show" (A/N See Marks even Voltron objects to your script and that is saying something. LOL)

"Your show? Excuse me! Voltron Defender of the Universe was my show too." boasts Vehicle.

"What? Oh yeah I suppose it was too" admits Lion. "Sorry, Vehicle just a bit upset over this..... this THING." Waves script around. Lion tears the script up and throws it in the air. "That is what I think of that garbage." announces Lion.

"Yeah can't say I blame you". Vehicle admits. "Apparently he is writing a script for He-Man too."

"He-Man?" confused Lion.

"You know He-Man and Masters of the Universe, big guy, blond-hair, wears no pants but instead wears furry underwear." reminds Vehicle

"Oh that is right. At least he wears some sort of pants. Look at Bandor." Lion shudders. "Now that is wrong."

Vehicle laughs "Eww! I do not want to know. But any how I spoke to He-Man last week and has objected too he says he would rather stay where he is and not have another live action movie made of him look what happened last time especially if Marks has his way."

"Can't say I blame him. Enough of this subject too depressing. So how has life been treating you lately." asks Lion.

"Yeah not bad." replies Vehicle

"You?" Vehicle asks.

"Can't complain." admits Lion.

"So how is your progress with Optimus Prime. Has he called you back?" asks Lion.

Vehicle drops his head in shame. "No, for some strange reason he won't return my calls."

Lion shakes his head "I do not know why you bother obviously he is not interested."

"I know but.... He is just so cute." admits Vehicle.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Optimus does not mean he feels the same way. You only met him the once and has he given you any indication that he feels that way?" asks Lion.

Vehicle sighs and admits "No."

"Admit it he is not interested and move on. Find someone else." advises Lion.

Vehicle looks over at Lion.

"Like who?" asks Vehicle.

"I don't know there are plenty of Transformers, take your pick." shrugs Lion. "You could always go for Megatron?" jokes Lion.

Vehicle opens his eyes wide and looks at Lion.

"Megatron? Oh yeah I kinda have a thing for bad guys. I wonder what he is doing....." says Vehicle a lot happier.

"Oh no! Here we go again!" Lion shakes his head. "Just be careful what I gather Megatron is one evil guy". advises Lion.

"Do not worry I will be." Vehicle grins.

Vehicle and Lion glance over the party. Vehicle nods towards Keith and Allura making out in the corner.

"Good to see they finally got together. Boy are they going for it. Can't keep their hands off each other." says Vehicle.

Lion glances over and spots Keith and Allura. "Yeah they have been at it a while. Keith finally had the guts to tell Allura how he felt."

"Jezz, they are really going for it. Do they even come up for air?" asks Vehicle, shaking his head.

"Eventually. At least they're out in the open. Before Alfor gave his consent they were sneaking around, especially after practice. Keith would make some excuse for Allura to stay behind and they would go for it in the Black Lion." says Lion.

"What do you mean?" asks Vehicle.

"I would hear moaning and groaning next thing they were yelling out each others' name. And the rocking! Talk about getting motion sickness." Lion bitches.

"Well it is a good thing they came out in the open. At least you had only two people going for it in you." says Vehicle.

"What do you mean?" asks confused Lion.

"Lets just say Jeff is very open." replies Vehicle.

"Open?" Lion asks wide eyes open. "But I thought he was with Lisa."

"Yeah Lisa, Ginger and Cliff." replies Vehicle.

"All three? What the?" shocked Lion.

"Well Jeff and Lisa are a couple but Jeff likes to experiment." says Vehicle. "Most of the time Jeff is with Lisa but occasionally he is with Ginger or Cliff or a mixture of all three."

"Which one is Cliff again? Blonde hair fake Australian accent?" asks Lion.

"Yeah that's him alright." answers Vehicle.

"Okay! Whatever turns Jeff on. I really did not want to know all this." mentions Lion.

"What makes it worse is that Jeff brings them into his plane which makes my head. Talk about a headache." complains Vehicle.

"Okay enough! I get the picture!" Lion announces. "Lets see what they are up to." suggests Lion.

Both Vehicle and Lion take a look at everyone below enjoying themselves.

"Oh man they have been drinking. This is going to be fun. Keith has been drinking, lovely." whines Lion sarcastically.

"You guys came in the castle it is not like Keith and the others will be flying you home." reminds Vehicle.

"You're forgetting something." replies Lion.

"What is that?" asks Vehicle.

"How are exactly am I going to fit into the castle?" ask Lion. Vehicle looks at Lion totally clueless. "I need to be broken into Lions first." Lion reminds Vehicle.

"Of course, I knew that. Me too with the ship. By the looks of it, Jeff has been really getting into it." says Vehicle.

"Yep. It is going to be fun getting into the castle in one piece". Lion shakes his head.

"You wont be in one piece you will be broken up into Lions." mentions Vehicle.

"Oh do shut up." snaps Lion.

"Sorry." whispers Vehicle.

"I just hope Keith does not volunteer to fly the castle home." groans Lion.

"That would be interesting." grins Vehicle.

Lion turns to look at Vehicle "Could you imagine? He just might take a detour to Doom and try to blow up Lotor."

"Why would that be so bad?" asks Vehicle.

"Keith is drunk!" Lion reminds Vehicle.

"Yeah that would not be a good idea then." Vehicle realises.

Lion and Vehicle look back at the celebration.

"Look they are coming over now". nods Lion. "Well good to see you again old friend. See you around sometime if we ever make it back to our ships intact."

"You too." replies Vehicle

The two Voltrons shake hands then turn around to the front as if the conversation never happened.

The End.


End file.
